¡Un Vistazo Al Pasado!
by Itzy-chan
Summary: "Aquél que no conoce la historia está condenado a repetirla..." Era una misión "simple", o por lo menos eso les dijeron, solo llevaban 7 integrantes: Choucho, Mitsuki, Inojin, Shikadai, Sarada, Boruto y Himawari. Todo iba bien hasta que ese tipo decidió que merecían ir al pasado...


— ¿Qué necesita tío Na...—Shikadai se calló y rasco su nuca nervioso, llevaba años cometiendo el mismo error—quiero decir... Hokage-sama?

—Tengo una misión para ti—Le respondió el Nanadaime al Jounin que tenía enfrente

— ¿De qué se trata?

Shikamaru se acercó con un pergamino el cual le dió a Naruto

—Es esto, este pergamino es muy importante,debes llevarlo con el kazekage, se que parece una misión fácil pero tu sabes la situacion por la que pasa la aldea, hay demasiados renegados rondando por aquí y seguro que más de uno querrá el pergamino, además de que otros pequeños pueblos también muestran interés en el, no sabemos si planean algo para quitarnolo, de igual forma, no solo se trata de protegerlo, si no, de encontrar a los que intentan obtenerlo

—Entiendo—El rubio le dió a Shikadai el pergamino y este empezó a desenvolverlo

—No puedes abrirlo—Le informo Shikamaru

Su hijo lo miro mal, pero obedeció— ¿Cuántos ninjas pueden acompañarme?

—Seis—Respondió el Hokage

Shikadai sonrió—Entonces yo solicito a los chunin: Yamanaka Inojin, Akimichi Choucho, Uchiha Sarada, Uzumaki Boruto, Mitsuki, y a la genmin Uzumaki Himawari—Cuando nombró a esta última, Naruto y Shikamaru rieron levemente y el solo los miro con aburrimiento—Deberían subirla de rango, está capacitada

—Lo sabemos—Informo Shikamaru con una sonrisa— pero no ha presentado los exámenes

Shikadai se encogió de hombros, no le importaba mucho, siempre y cuando ella pudiera participar en las misiones

—Shikadai—Lo llamo el Hokage—No hace más de 5 minutos que Boruto y Himawari regresaron de una misión en la que utilizaron mucho el Byakugan ¿Aun así te sirven?

—Hai Hokage-sama, con ambos Byakugan podremos cubrir más zonas además de que ambos son expertos en Taijutsu de defensa, son necesarios—Concluyo el Jounin

—Bien, entonces, Shikamaru trae a todos aquí-ttebayo

{::::::}

—Y esa es la misión—Termino de explicar el Nanadaime

—Viejo—Lo llamo Boruto que no había tenido tiempo ni de quitarse la ropa de la misión anterior— ¿No crees que esto es explotación?

—Gomen, pero según Shikadai son necesarios para la misión

Ante eso, Shikamaru miro a su hijo ¿Estaba pensando bien las cosas?

El rubio menor suspiró—Por mi está bien, no use el Byakugan~ttebasa—Se cruzó de brazos— Pero himawari-chan fue a la que le tocó usarlo todo el tiempo y...

—Yo estoy bien oni-chan—Interrumpió Himawari también con la ropa de la misión anterior— Pero Papá ¿Realmente es tan importante que valla a la misión?—No lo pregunto por el cansancio, si no, porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer y lo que más le convenía era quedarse en la aldea

Naruto se acomodó el sombrero de Hokage como debe ser—Solo tú te dedicarías mejor que nadie a la protección de este pergamino—Su hija lo miro con confusión—Tiene información sobre _ella_

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Estás hablando enserio!?—Tanto a Himawari como a los demás chicos se les veía un poco de brillo en sus ojos

—Claro que si

—P-pero ¿Desde cuándo...?—Su voz era bastante suave y débil—Quiero ver—Intento quitar el pergamino de las manos de Shikadai, pero este solo la esquivo

—Cuando estén en Suna—Le aclaro el Hokage

— ¿¡Por qué!?

—Solo ahí pueden abrirlo

Himawari mordió su labio dudando un poco de si su padre la dejaría actuar sobre ese pergamino— ¡iré a la misión~ttebalo!

— ¡Genial! váyanse ya, confío en ustedes

— ¡Hai!

Y sin más los siete ninjas salieron de Konoha, llevaban caminando unas cuantas horas y la misión parecía tranquila...

— ¡Que no Himawari!—Shikadai Alzo sus manos con la mochila la cual tenía el pergamino

— ¡Solo será un vistazo!—Ella intento quitárselo— ¡Dámelo!

— ¡No! Sé que te interesa, pero tenemos órdenes de no abrirlo

— ¡No sé enteraran!

— ¡Que no!—Si ese pergamino de verdad tenía información importante quien sabe que haría Himawari al obtenerla

La Uzumaki apretó los puños, sentia que el hecho de ir a Suna solo era para distraerlos de un suceso importante que ocurriría en la aldea, y sobre el cual no los dejarían actuar así que intento de nuevo quitarselo pero era inútil—¡Coño! ¡Baja las manos de una maldita vez!

— ¡Cuida tu palabras Himawari!—La regañaron Boruto, Mitsuki y Sarada al mismo tiempo

La Uzumaki bajo la mirada apenada y Shikadai soltó una risita, a lo que ella lo miró con un toque de odio—Eres un hi...

— ¡Ya!—Inojin tomo a Himawari de los hombros forzandola así a caminar por delante de él—Ustedes dos son un verdadero problema

—Suéltame In... ¡Aah!—Repentinamente el Yamanaka la había empujado a su derecha evitando que una Kunai la atravesara

— ¿¡Q-que demonios!?

Las ramas de los árboles se movieron y en menos de un segundo un hombre Pelimora y sin banda ninja estaba frente a ellos—¡Hello Mocosos!

Los siete ninjas se pusieron en posición de pelea

El hombre sonrió— ¡sega so kako no jutsu!—Grito y empezó a hacer unas cuantas pocisiones de manos los chicos no reaccionaban era como si las pocisiones los obligarán a ver el final — ¡Ha!— Extendió las manos hacía los chicos y desapareció en una nube de polvo

— ¿Q-qué fue eso?—Se extrañó Inojin

—Dijo...—Intento recordar Mitsuki— ¿Ve el pasado que sega? ¿O que...?

— ¿¡A donde se fue!?—Pregunto/reclamo la Akimichi

— ¡Byakugan!

En cuanto himawari activo su Dojutsu un pequeño agujero Azu empezó a formarse

 **¡Booom!**

Una gran luz amarilla salió de él, causando el ruido de una explosión y mandando todo a volar...


End file.
